The Reaper and the Half-Blood--- Chapter One
by Demy'sWereWolf
Summary: A young female reaper finds herself trapped in an all male school. Luckily she finds that one boy who excepts her for being half demon and protects her from harm. This is a love story.


"But Mom! I don't wanna-"  
"Come on sweetie! It's fun!"  
I looked up at my mom with pleading eyes. Today was my first day of reaper school and I really didn't want to have to leave. I loved my parents and the thought of having to leave my mom brought tears to my eyes. My father was always gone serving his new master so I didn't get to see him much. I have gotten extremely attached to my mother, Grell Michealis.

My mother pulled me into a tight hug. "I know you don't want to, Raven. But your eighteen years old. You have to learn that you can't be with us all the time. It breaks my heart to see you go, but it's necessary." A tear rolled down my cheek as I hugged back tightly. Grell pulled away and pushed my head back gently. She brushes the tears off my face. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go."

I nodded and pushed open the doors to the large school. A group of young reapers is just ahead of us with my new teacher. I walk up slowly as the mentor addresses me. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Raven."  
"Ahhh. The daughter of Reaper Grell," he said as he leans in close. "I'm watching you closely."  
Grell smiled. "Be nice William. She has alot of potential."  
William stood up straight and smiled. "Being the daughter of a reaper like yourself and a demon sets the bar high. I hope she can reach it and surpass it." I looked at him with a deep blush. My mom turned me around and gave me one last hug before walking out the door. I frowned as my mother left.

William saw my expression and tried to cheer me up by showing me to my classroom. We walked into a small white classroom with six desks in it. I waved at the three classmates that were in there. They looked at me funny before waving back. I was the first full female to ever be a reaper. I walked over to the desk in the back and sat in silence. William walked out the door and strode down the hall to collect the other two students.

One of the boys moved and sat next to me. "How did you get into this school? You're a girl," he questioned. I shrugged. I really didn't know.

"I guess because my father is a demon, I was born as a girl. And because my mother is a reaper, I'm one too." He smiled at me. He was the first one to ever except that my father was a demon.

"Hi my names Ben." He held out his hand as he spoke. I looked at him and took his proffered hand.

"I'm Raven."

He smiled wider. "I love your name." Ben successfully made me blush. I was about to thank him when William came back in, followed by two more young men. They both stood in the doorway, staring at me as if I were an alien. I looked down sheepishly as my black and red streaked hair fell like a veil around my face.

"Both of you sit down and quit staring." William snapped as he hit both of the boys in the back of the head. They both winced and took their seats. William stood at the front of the class, now that it had been filled. He spoke with a clear and loud voice as he introduced himself.

"I am William T. Spears. You may call me Mr. Spears and nothing else. The rules of my class are that you will obey every direction I give unless I say otherwise. If you do not follow my instructions, you will be kicked out of school immediately."

Ben was still turned towards me and as Mr. Spears spoke, he whispered to me "It's going to be really hard this year. "It's going to be really hard this year. I mean because you're the only girl and all." I looked up at him with slight fear in my eyes.

"I know. I've never really been anywhere with a lot of people, let alone a place filled with only males." I smiled back at him. "But I need to be here so that I can finally prove to myself that I don't need to be protected all the time/" I looked back up at Mr. Spears before he finished giving the last of his rules. Ben then swore then and there that he would protect me and make sure I reached my goals.

~Ben's POV~

I looked at her one last time before turning around in my desk. The image of her with her hair like curtains around her face was enough to make me blush. I had just barely learned her name, and I already knew I was going to marry her someday. Mr. Spears spoke and interrupted my thoughts.

"We are going to take a tour of the school. I will show you where all of your training will take place." At that, I stood with the other four classmates and allowed Raven to pass and walk in front of me. Her long hair swayed with her hips as she walked. I watched for a few moments before realizing that some of the other boys were staring at her. I didn't like some of the looks they were giving her, so I quickened my pace. I stood right behind her and wrapped my arms around her protectively. She humped and tried to pull away. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Trust me." She relaxed a little, but still made sure that there were a few inches in between us. I couldn't say any more. I couldn't explain why I had acted the way I did. It just felt…. Right.

My POV

What does Ben think he's doing? I know he told me to trust him, but still… I looked up at him, and he had a worried look. I glanced around and realized what he was looking at. All of the guys passing by, were staring at me with hidden lust. I blushed in fear when I made eye contact with one of them and his eyes glinted. I curled back into Ben's chest. I was really glad that he was there. For some reason, it made me feel…. Safe. He saw that I was looking up at him, so he smiled. Mr. Spears stopped and motioned towards a large room that appeared to be empty.

"This is the room where your agility and strength will be tested." He glanced over at us and saw the protective glimmer in Ben's eyes. He went to say something before shaking it off. He continued on until the end of the hall and made a sharp turn. Ben followed closely behind me, and this time, I didn't pull away. I leaned back against his chest in complete trust. The dirty blonde haired boy wrapped his arms around me tightly. I smiled and vowed to myself, "I'm going to marry this man."


End file.
